Endings and Beginnings
by Lazula Videl
Summary: Videl knows exactly what she wants to do with her life. She's seventeen, shouldn't she know by now? That's what she was sure of until one day, a certain person walks into her life. Now, she's not even sure of who she actually is, let alone what'll happen in her future.
1. Abnormality

Endings and Beginnings

*Chapter 1: Abnormality*

-~*Videl*~-

Videl Satan was fed up with just about every person on the planet. Just because she was a celebrity, everyone expected her to be perfect. She _was_ just a human, after all. It wasn't like she was a robot programmed to do everything with perfection.

And what made her bad mood even worse than it already was was that she had to sit through _another_ boring day of what is nearly every teenager's worst enemy.

High school.

The place full of snobbish girls, zits, and teenage body odor.

Sure, it was helpful for people who wanted to become authors, mathematicians, scientists, historians, artists, or classical musicians. But it wasn't helpful for people who wanted jobs that _won't_ make you want to bang your head on the nearest wall on the first day.

Besides, she already knew what she wanted to be.

When asked by adults what she wanted to be when she became older, she always gave a "realistic" answer: a policewoman. What she really wanted to be was a professional martial artist.

She did give reasons on why becoming a policewoman was a realistic goal for her, though.

Videl would help the police, which was almost every day. But, to her, it was becoming more and more of the opposite. In Videl's eyes, it almost seemed like the police force would crumble up and die like a little pansy if they didn't have her to help them.

Was she just abnormally strong, or were they just abnormally bad at their job? Videl decided to go with the first.

She started listening to her surroundings. All she heard was her teacher's voice going on and on and on about something she didn't know or care about.

The only reason Videl paid attention to school was so she could get good grades. If she slacked off, her father wouldn't let her help the police.

Videl turned her head to the right to look at her best friend, Erasa. She was currently hiding her phone in her lap, texting.

Videl rolled her eyes and smirked at the fact that this went completely unnoticed, even though anyone could clearly tell what Erasa was doing.

She decided that since there was nothing important to pay attention to, she would just put her head down and only listen somewhat.

Then, she could've sworn she heard a voice call her name. Videl shrugged it off went back to daydreaming. She picked her head up after she felt her arm being shaken.

Videl looked to the right and saw Erasa shaking her arm.

"Videl! Videl! Videl!" Erasa said.

"What?" Videl asked her excited friend.

"There's a new kid!"

"And?"

"Did I mention that the kid's a boy and that he's cute?"

"_And?" _Videl repeated. "In case you've forgotten, Erasa, I don't care about boys or dating or any of that stuff."

"You're just being sour because you know you think he's cute, but it'll make you seem girly."

"You couldn't be more off, Erasa."

"Sure, Videl. Deny it all you want."

For the second time today, Videl rolled her eyes at her best friend. She realized that while having a whisper conversation, this apparent new kid sat next to Erasa. Videl fixed her gaze on his face and kept it there.

She had seen him earlier this morning.

There was a robbery taking place at a bank whose name she didn't bother to remember.

She asked him if he saw what happened when there hadn't been any police around, yet someone had stopped the robbers. He had replied with a no, but Videl didn't believe him.

He _was_ standing right there. How could he not have seen what happened? It confused her.

What also confused her was how people were saying that the person who stopped the crime was a teenage boy with golden hair and teal eyes wearing a badge that indicated he went to her school. People were calling him the "Gold Fighter." It was rumored he was also the little boy from the Cell Games. When told how he stopped the robbers, Videl thought it was ridiculous and impossible.

But maybe it wasn't so impossible.

After all, _Cell_ happened.

So why couldn't this "Gold Fighter" be real?

But what gained Videl's interest the most was the fact that this new kid was wearing the _exact_ same clothes the Gold Fighter apparently was.

Videl slowly started to expect that he was the Gold Fighter. But his eyes and hair were black. The clothes must've been a coincidence.

Right?

When he turned to look at her, Videl didn't back down. She turned her stare into a glare. She could practically hear the uneasiness in his eyes. After two more minutes of this, he eventually looked away. But this didn't stop Videl from glaring.

To her, the vibe he gave was… off. She didn't know how, but she knew it just wasn't right.

The rest of the day went like any other, except for Videl. All day, she kept an eye on "the possible Gold Fighter," who's actual name was Gohan.

Not once did it strike her that anybody would think that what she was doing was a little creepy.

Videl was on her way home when Erasa ran up to her.

"Hey Vi!"

"Erasa, you know I don't like it when you call me that."

"Yeah, but I like calling you Vi! It sounds a lot cuter than Videl."

"My name wasn't made be to be cute. I'm a fighter, Erasa, not a celebrity baby." 

"Yeah, but at some point you were a baby destined to be a celebrity."Erasa pointed out.

"…Touché." Videl agreed.

"Anyway, I saw you eyeing that kid all day. And I think…" Erasa began.

"Oh no, don't say it…" Videl groaned.

"…That you think.." Erasa continued.

"Spare me the pain…"

"…That he's hot!" Erasa proceeded to squeal and jump up and down.

"Erasa… just because I eye a kid all day doesn't mean that I think he's hot."

"…So you think he's not hot?"

"I didn't say that."

"So you _do _think he's hot?"

"No." Videl answered simply.

"Well, if he's not hot, then what is he? Warm?"

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Okay, you didn't have to yell and get mad at me…"

"I'm not mad at you, Erasa, I'm just having a bad day. But, in all seriousness…" Videl looked around the hallway that was now empty besides the two girls. "…there's something off about that kid. He's different… I know it. I can practically…feel it."

Erasa looked at Videl with a serious expression on her face. Videl smiled, for she thought that Erasa understood her. To her dismay, Erasa busted out laughing a few seconds later.

"Are you serious, Videl? Hahahahaha!" Erasa fell to the floor, laughing hysterically.

Videl blushed out of embarrassment and got an angry look on her face.

"Oh… you're hilarious, Vi," Erasa said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I was being serious."

"You were? It's just that I don't see anything off about him. Well, other than the fact that he looks way cuter than the other boys in this school do…"

Videl slapped her forehead.

"What?" Erasa asked. "Doesn't he?"

"You are asking the completely wrong person, Erasa. Ask Lucella or something."

Erasa took Videl's comment seriously.

"But I didn't even see her ten minutes ago."

"She proably left before we did," Videl said. Lucella, her twin sister, was always leaving places quickly.

"Oh. But I don't get it, what's so special about him?" Erasa asked.

"Who?" Videl asked, lost in the thoughts floating around in her head.

"Gohan," Erasa said. "Remember how a minute ago you were just saying that you could 'feel' that there was something off about him?"

"Oh, yeah. I just have this… this gut feeling that he isn't… normal…"

"'Isn't normal' how?" Erasa tried to understand.

"I don't know… but I just know that he isn't as ordinary as he seems to be…" Videl said. "But," Videl began. Remembering the events of that day, "you remember when he jumped like twenty five feet in the air! And when he got hit by a _baseball_ and treated it like it was nothing!"

"Maybe he can just jump high… and maybe he's just really, really strong?"

"Or he's abnormal! Look, I've got a gut feeling that he's strange, and I always trust my gut!" Videl declared.

But Videl knew she wasn't insane.

There was _definitely _something up with Gohan.

If only she knew what it was…


	2. Rumors and Mysteries

Endings and Beginnings

*Chapter 2: Rumors and Mysteries*

-~*Gohan*~-

Gohan was pondering the way Videl had acted towards him that day.

Even though she didn't actually say anything to him, she still came off as a rude, nosy girl. But, when he saw the way she acted around people, she didn't seem like that at all.

He didn't understand that logic. Why be a jerk to a person you just met, yet be nice to other people?

That wasn't the only thing he didn't understand.

When Gohan was around Videl, he could sense that she was almost… _too_ strong for a human.

And when he was around her, he felt some strange sense of… familiarity, even though she glared at him the whole day.

That definitely didn't mean that he liked her, though. She was Hercule's daughter, after all. How great of a person could she be?

But, Hercule's other daughter, Lucella, who was Videl's twin sister, was known as an extremely nice girl.

Gohan gave up and decided that Videl was a mystery. A short, black-haired, blue-eyed mystery.

He tried to get his mind to focus on something else, but he started thinking about all of the rumors spreading like the plague about the Gold Fighter.

There were so many rumors that it was absolutely ridiculous.

He couldn't believe that news could spread that quickly across a city.

He probably should've just kept on walking, not doing anything, minding his own business… that way, he wouldn't have been in this dumb situation.

No, that was stupid thinking, wasn't it? Why would he just amble on and not do anything?

But, that way he wouldn't have to deal with any-

'Am I seriously fighting with myself?'

* * *

><p>The next day, Videl was still glaring at Gohan like he did something illegal. Why she kept glaring at him like that, he didn't know. And he definitely didn't know why it sent chills up his spine, either.<p>

Why on Earth was she even looking at him like that, anyway? He didn't say anything bad to her, and he didn't do anything to her.

Yet she was still looking at him with that creepy glare.

She might as well have just outright said "I am gonna get you… and when I do, you will _not_ like it."

Okay, now that was just him making it insanely creepy. It was still creepy, nonetheless.

Excluding that, his day was going normally.

…Until he heard bring up the Gold Fighter again. Gohan decided that he had to do _something, anything_ to get people to stop talking about it.

But what could he do?

He still wanted to fight the "bad" people in the city, but he obviously couldn't do it in Super Saiyan form.

And now he just stumped himself. Although, there was one person he could get an answer from…

Bulma.

At least he hoped he could get an answer from her.

* * *

><p>"And then she just started staring at me like she had it out for me! Can you believe that?"Gohan asked Bulma.<p>

As soon as school was over, Gohan went right to Bulma and told her his problem. Or problems.

"Did you tell her to quit it?"

"…no."

"Why not?"

"Bulma, she looked like she wanted to kill me! And I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to try to talk to someone when they look at you like that!"

"I see what you mean... sort of… But what did you want my help with?"

"Remember how I said I transformed into a Super Saiyan and everybody's calling me the 'Gold Fighter' now?"

Bulma nodded.

"Well, I still want to help the police fight the bad guys, since there are so many of them, but I can't do that in Super Saiyan form. Eventually, someone's gonna see past the gold hair and teal eyes and know that it's me."

"So what you're saying is that you need a way to hide your identity from everyone?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying."

Bulma thought about what she could do for a moment. It didn't take her too long to figure out the answer.

"You know what I could do?"

"What?"

"I could make you a watch that lets you swap in between the regular clothes you wear, and a disguise I could make for you." Bulma said.

"You could? That's actually possible?" Gohan asked.

"Uh-huh. Don't underestimate the power of technology."

"That's awesome! How long would it take?"

"About… two hours."

"Alright."

"Ya know," Bulma began, "you could just not play superhero."

Gohan looked at her as if she had sprouted a second head.

"I know, I know. Where's the fun in that?"

* * *

><p>-~*Videl*~-<p>

The next day, Vide found herself on a hijacked bus, beating up some hijackers. It wasn't that hard of a job.

She just wished that the criminals in the city would commit a new crime to spice things up. Like, hot-wiring some cars in a dealership parking lot or holding the mayor hostage, just, something new.

One of the people on the bus complimented Videl and wanted to take her picture.

Videl blushed and smiled. But then, a thought when through her head.

'Wait a minute… who's driving?'

She quickly realized that the answer to her question was "no one," and that they were all going off of a cliff.

She had bad luck, didn't she?

'And this is exactly why I call myself 'Bad Luck Videl!' Shoot, I can even see the headlines about my death now…

Videl Satan, 17, dies a hero.' Alright, that hero part does not make anything better!'

Her life started to remind her of that "If I Die Young" song.

'No! I_ refuse_ to die now! Death can look for me all it wants, but sure is _not_ finding me!"

Videl sighed and wished that, in some movie cliché-esque way, she would be saved. She didn't care if it was by a he, a she, an it, just, anything.

She knew that was impossible, and put her hands over her face.

After a few seconds of not feeling anything, she took her hands off of her face and looked around.

'Am I an angel or something?'

She worked up enough courage to peek out of the window. They weren't falling anymore, they were just… floating. In mid air.

'Huh? How can we just be floating in the air? That doesn't make any sense whatsoever, even though I want it to.'

Videl peeked her head out even further, and looked straight down. She saw someone staring back at her.

In that moment, Videl didn't care about how little sense that made, or that she had absolutely no clue of who the person looking back at her was.

She was just glad that she was not dead, and was not an angel.

* * *

><p>Once everyone was back on the ground, Videl decided that she needed to know who her savior was.<p>

She politely walked up to him and asked "Who are you?" with a small hint of amazement in her voice.

Her reply was not at all what she was expecting.

"I am," he started, and executed a series of ridiculous and embarrassing poses, "the Great Saiyaman!"

Videl widened her eyes with a horrified look on her face.

'Oh no. Oh, no no no.'

There was no way that _this_ guy could've saved a bunch of people from dying in a bus by flying and using massive strength.

And certainly not with a name like _that!_

'Am I really supposed to believe that _he_ can fly and lift a bus? No. No way. I refuse to believe that.'

Now, finding out what was up with Gohan went to the back of Videl's head.

She wanted to know who the heck the Great Saiyaman was.

And she was _definitely _gonna find out, no matter what it took.


	3. Silver-Woman?

Endings and Beginnings

A/N: This time, the chapter isn't my version of an episode. It happens between episodes 201 and 202.

And…

Wacky introduction of an OC? Check.

Wacky superpowers? Check.

Wacky aliases? Check.

I know, I know. It's really, really wacky.

* * *

><p>*Chapter 3: Silver…Woman?*<p>

-~*Videl*~-

Videl tried to process what was currently happening.

There was a guy, with a gun, threatening to shoot everybody on the street.

Videl came when the police asked her too. She was pretty sure she couldn't dodge bullets, but she went anyway.

Since she saw no real progress happening, she decided to try and talk some sense into the guy.

He didn't listen to anything she said, and at some point, he put his finger on the trigger.

She tried to get him to stop, but it was too late. He pulled the trigger.

Videl didn't know what to do. She thought that if she tried to move, it would be useless. But if she stood there, it would just be a dumb move.

This time she was _actually_ going to die.

All of a sudden, right as she was about to get hit by the bullet, a girl right jumped in front of Videl.

The girl was tall and had long, dark black hair in an upward ponytail, a long sleeved black jumpsuit, white gloves, white boots, and a white belt that sagged off of her waist on the left. Her entire face and head was covered with a white mask.

'What the heck?'

She had put her hand out in a stopping motion which caused the bullet to stop moving and float in midair. When she put her hand down, the bullet dropped straight to the ground.

After that, she restrained the man the same way she stopped the bullet and let the police take care of the rest.

Videl noticed that every time she used what appeared to be telekinesis, her hair stayed black, but glowed silver.

Before she left, Videl walked up to her and tapped her shoulder.

She turned around and looked down at Videl.

Videl was sort of intimidated by the fact that she couldn't tell if this girl was looking at her angrily or normally and that they had a large height difference.

"You can't just jump out of the sky, use telekinesis, and leave without at least stating your name," Videl told her.

The girl seemed to be thinking of a name at just that moment.

"…Silver-Woman."

"Silver…_Woman? _But that doesn't even make any sens-"

She flew off before Videl could finish, making the wind blow around violently.

"Well that was just rude. Great, now there's not one but _two_ superheroes. And they're both way taller than me! As if that wasn't enough, this one needs an attitude adjustment!"

Videl remembered that she had to go back to school and sighed.

* * *

><p>"But did you hear about what happened earlier today?!" Lucella asked Videl excitedly as they walked home.<p>

"Did I hear about it? I was there, Lucella."

"Oh yeah. But I wish I was there to see it!"

"It wasn't anything special."

Lucella stopped walking and looked at Videl seriously. Videl stopped once she saw Lucella staring at her.

"What?" Videl asked.

"You're lying and I know it."

"How am I lying?"

"The girl used _telekinesis_ and you're trying to tell me that it wasn't anything special? Give me a break. You're jealous of her, aren't you?" Lucella crossed her arms.

"I'm not jealous… I'm mad! Just when I think I'm not about to get upstaged by someone with superpowers, somebody with superpowers upstages me!"

"Sheesh. Is it _really_ like that?"

"Yes, it is!"

"I dunno, I think you're just jealous…" Lucella said, not looking at Videl.

"I don't get jealous, Lucella."

Lucella rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't expect someone who's the opposite of me to understand me, anyway." Videl said.

"Opposite? We wear the same hairstyle every day, and we're the same height and size."

"Yeah… But you have black eyes and I have blue eyes, and you wear skirts and flats and I don't. And you're way more girly than I am. At least you're a fighter. That shows you're somewhat of a tomboy…"

Videl looked at what Lucella was wearing; a short sleeved green shirt, a blue skirt that stopped above her knees, and green flats.

"Whatever, Videl. We're not as different as you think we are."

"Sure we aren't…"

They walked in silence for a few more minutes before Videl spoke again.

"I do wonder why Saiyaman wasn't there…"

"You actually care? I thought you'd be happy about that."

"I don't care, I'm just curious. And another thing I'm wondering is… where are all of these people getting superpowers from?! Yesterday, there was Saiyaman, today there's Silver-Woman, seriously, what's next?"

Lucella shrugged. "I dunno. That is really weird, though… maybe they're some intergalactic aliens here to spy on us," She said jokingly.

"I doubt it. If I wear an intergalactic alien, I wouldn't want to spy on a place as boring as Earth."

"True."

"I find it strange that both of them can fly, though. And, in the movies and comic books, there's usually only one superhero per city. Like, Spider-Man. You don't see him having a female partner, do you?"

"No, but nobody said that Saiyaman and Silver-Woman were partners. For all we know, she could hate his guts."

"She could… what if she actually did? That would mean three of us all disliking each other, trying to be the city's one protector."

"If you're going up against people who can fly and have powers, you're definitely gonna lose."

"Way to show support."Videl said sarcastically.

"It doesn't _have_ to be a battle between you three." Lucella pointed out.

"If we all don't like each other, it kinda does. Since she flew off while I was talking to her, I'm pretty sure it means that she doesn't like me. I don't like her, because she did just that. I don't like Saiyaman. He might not like me. And there's a possibility that she doesn't like him, either. So, boom. That's a battle for the spot of the city's one protector right there."

Lucella shook her head.

"You are putting way too much thought into this, Videl."

"I am not. Shoot, if it should be anybody, it should be me. I was here first, so I don't know what makes them think they can just walk up into the city and be superheroes."

"It's not like you bought the place or anything like that…"

"I was still fighting crime way longer than either of them." Videl defended herself.

"If you feel that strongly, this is gonna be one interesting competition…"

"It definitely is."

But Videl still wondered…

…where were these superheroes coming from?


	4. Childish Secrets

Endings and Beginnings

*Chapter 4: Childish Secrets*

-~*Gohan*~-

Sometimes, Gohan wondered how he got himself into situations like this. It seemed pretty easy to avoid, yet here he was, stuck in a bad situation.

_Again._

He was certain that a girl, Angela, saw him turn back from you-know-who to him. And that's not even the worst part.

No, she told him that he had to go on a date with her or she'd tell everybody his secret. Since when do superheroes get blackmailed?

They always came close to having somebody find out their secret, but nobody _actually _found out about it. Why did he have to be the first one?

Why couldn't it be that girl everyone was talking about, Silver-Woman? She probably _wasn't_ half alien and half human, unlike him. Her whole entire life probably wouldn't be majorly disrupted.

'I might as well just get another disguise and call myself something else to make it easier.' Gohan sighed.

He was only seventeen. Why was life so hard?

* * *

><p>And here it was. The day of the so-called date.<p>

The last time Gohan checked, dates were supposed to be enjoyable for both people and _not_ forced by one person.

He was also sure that first dates were supposed to be special. This wasn't anywhere near his definition of special.

He was waiting for a girl he barely knew so they could do what he didn't know.

Gohan didn't even understand why of all things she could have made him do, Angela made him go on a date with her. She could have chosen _anything_…

…and decided to go on a date with a guy she barely knew.

Gohan was also sure that Angela was just a little coo-coo in the head. She had a total breakdown because she thought the reason Gohan didn't want to go on a date with her was because he thought she was ugly.

Yep, she was definitely a little coo-coo in the head.

* * *

><p>-~*Videl*~-<p>

When Videl had been told that a building was on fire, the first thing she thought to do was to attempt to put it out.

How she, a teenage girl, was going to singlehandedly put out a fire was not something she went over with herself. She was sure that she was going to be able to do something to put it out, though.

Videl jumped out of the plane she was in and landed in the building near the fire. She stood up and looked around.

'No sign of Saiyaman or Silver-Woman… good.' Videl thought.

"You're a bit late, you know."

Videl jumped from the voice and turned around to see Silver-Woman standing a few feet away.

"When did you get here?" Videl asked in a slightly rude tone.

"Like, two minutes before you did." Silver-Woman said back in a similar tone.

Videl rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Look, I don't wanna start any of that with you. We came here to do the same thing, so why should we be rude to each other about it?" Silver-Woman asked.

"…You do have a point… fine." Videl turned around and pointed. "That tank right there might have enough water to put out the fire if it gets released."

Videl started to walk closer towards it.

"And there's a handle right here… so all I have to do is twist the handle and-"

"That's not gonna be as easy as you think, Videl."

"Huh? Why?"

"You know how I can use telekinesis?"

"Yeah… but I don't get what that has to do with-"

"I can sense the… what's it called… particles, molecules, atoms, one of those, in an object before I try to grab or move it, and I can sense how heavy or light or loose an object is. And I can tell you right now that that handle is not gonna twist."

"..Then how are we supposed to get the water out?"

Just after Videl finished her sentence, Saiyaman landed next to Silver-Woman.

"You're really late," Silver-Woman said.

"…late? Late for what?"

Videl shook her head. "Nothing, Saiyaman. Look, this tank could put out the fire, but we don't know how to get the water to come out."

He seemed to start thinking of a way they could get the water out.

After the three teenagers stood in silence, Silver-Woman started to walk forward.

"If we can't get it out with the handle…" She stopped once she got right in front of the tank. "Then we're just gonna have to destroy it."

Saiyaman walked up next to her.

"I guess that's what we're going to have to do."

Videl crossed her arms. Since she couldn't hit a tank and break it, she had to sit on the sidelines once again.

'No. No way am I just gonna let myself be useless again. I have to at least try, anyway…'

Videl walked up next to Saiyaman.

"I'm gonna do it, too." She said confidently, even though she knew she probably couldn't do it.

"Are you sure about that?" Silver-Woman asked skeptically.

"What do you mean 'am I sure'?"

"Well, you are _just _a normal human…" She said.

"And you might hurt yourself…" Saiyaman said.

Videl narrowed her eyes without looking at either one of them.

"I'm not _just_ a normal human. I'm Videl Satan."

"Well, okay then." Silver-Woman said. "On three, we hit it. One… Two… Three!"

Silver-Woman kicked it with her right foot, Saiyaman punched it with his right hand, and Videl closed her eyes before punching it with her left hand.

She was expecting searing pain to go through her hand, but, to her surprise, she actually destroyed it.

'What…? How did I… I actually did that?! How strong have I been this whole time?!'

* * *

><p>-~*Gohan*~-<p>

Gohan was glad that he could sneak away without anyone, especially Videl, seeing him. Strangely, though, there was a tall girl who had wavy black hair that went past the middle of her back staring at him from far away. She had a confused look on her face and raised an eyebrow. He raised an eyebrow back at her, and, once she noticed he was looking at her, she walked off quickly.

"Huh. That was weird…"

Gohan looked around just to check, and there was still no sign Videl.

"Where are you going in such a rush, Gohan?" He heard Videl ask from behind him.

So, so close.

He turned around to face her and tried his best to lie.

"Me? I'm not rushing anywhere, heh heh.." Gohan scratched his neck and laughed nervously.

Videl narrowed her eyes at him.

'Why? Why did she have to find me? How did she even get down here that fast, anyway?'

And as if this wasn't going bad already, it just got worse.

He heard a voice shout, and he and Videl turned their heads to see Angela glaring at them.

"Now I know why you went off like that! You saw Videl and wanted to give her a kiss!"

"Angela, that's not true!" Gohan pleaded.

Videl raised an eyebrow, slightly confused at the situation.

"Save it, Gohan! There's no point in lying!"

Then Angela turned to Videl, and Gohan prayed she wasn't about to do what he thought she was about to do.

"Hey Videl, want to know a secret about Gohan?"

"Uh, sure, I guess."

And then Gohan instantly panicked.

"Angela, don't!"

She ignored him anyway.

"You see what he's wearing?" Angela asked Videl.

"Mm-hmm," Videl replied.

"Well, you know what he's got on under that?"

"Uh-uh."

There was no way Gohan was going to let a secret that important be told like that. So, he did the first thing he thought he could do.

"He-"

Gohan screamed before Angela could finish her sentence, causing her and Videl to look at him with perplexed looks on their faces.

Angela tried to speak again once it got quiet, but Gohan started screaming again. She waited until he stopped again and started speaking.

"He's wearing teddy bear underwear!"

Videl raised an eyebrow and so did Gohan.

"Teddy bear underwear?" She asked.

"Yeah! It was the cutest thing, though… but I don't like you anymore, Gohan!"

Angela then proceeded to storm off.

Gohan and Videl still stood there, confused looks on their faces.

"Huh. I guess that's my secret."

Videl looked up at him.

"What did you think it was? Wouldn't you know what your own secret is?"

"Oh, uh, nothing! I knew what it was!"

Videl stared at him for a few seconds before walking off.

It was once she was gone that Gohan realized that…

…Videl _and_ Angela knew he wore _teddy bear underwear._

"No!"


	5. I Can Do Bad All By Myself

Endings and Beginnings

*Chapter 5: I Can Do Bad All By Myself*

-~*Videl*~-

"Well, are you gonna tell me or not?" Videl asked the Great Saiyaman as she put her fists on her hips.

"Um… tell you what?" He asked, obviously pretending to be clueless.

Videl grew frustrated and yelled.

"You know what I'm talking about! Tell me who you are!"

"Sorry, Miss Videl, but I can't tell you that."

"Why not?!"

"Because, it's a secret. And secrets aren't supposed to be told."

"It'll still be a secret if you tell me, just less of a secret."

"I can't tell you," Saiyaman said.

Videl grunted.

'Okay, aggressiveness doesn't work. Maybe softness will.'

"Come on, we're both mature here," She said in a soft tone. "Just tell me who you are. I'm not gonna tell anyone."

"Okay… but you have to _promise_ to never tell anyone…"

"I… promise…?"

'I think softness works!'

Saiyaman backed up some, and Videl started to grin.

Videl's grin turned into a frown once she realized that he was just doing another "I am the Great Saiyaman" speech.

"You are such a jerk!"

"I told you, didn't I?"

Videl tried her hardest to restrain herself from yelling again. It was today that she learned trying to negotiate with the Great Saiyaman was like trying to negotiate with a rock.

* * *

><p>Videl walked into her classroom, trying to hide her anger. The reason she was still angry was because after her failed attempts at trying to get Saiyaman to tell her who he really was, he put her plane on top of a tall building.<p>

Things like that were exactly why she found him irritating.

It wasn't like she had anybody to tell if he told her who he was, anyway. Except for Lucella. And Erasa. And Sharpner.

But why would she tell Sharpner?

It wasn't like Videl was a blabbermouth who told anybody anything she heard. Those were snobbish and gossip girls.

Why did he have to be _so_ secretive? It was annoying.

* * *

><p>Videl's life seemed to give her the opposite of what she wanted. Days when she wanted to beat up some criminals, nothing happened. Days when she didn't want to beat up criminals, something happened.<p>

Today, she had to beat up some criminals, and she was not in the mood to do it. Why did they even insist on being evil when they knew she was there to beat them up? That was some logic she expected from superhero movie villains, not bad guys in real life.

Before she got there, she was told there was a group of people holding the mayor hostage because they wanted to fight her father.

That sounded absolutely ridiculous.

But, when she got there, she saw that a group of people had _actually_ kidnapped the mayor.

Three days ago, when she had wished they would do something new like kidnapping the mayor, she didn't think someone would work up the nerve to actually do it.

Of course, once she got there, the leader was a tall, burly man.

'The bigger they are, the harder they fall.'

She enjoyed fighting guys like those because the looks on their faces after they got beaten by a short, slender girl like Videl were priceless.

"Oh, look," the leader said. "Hercule Satan has to send his daughter to fight his battles."

"My father didn't send me, I came on my own," Videl said and smirked. "If you want to senselessly fight my father, you're gonna have to get through me first."

"I don't have a problem with that."

'You'd think they'd learn to stop underestimating me after a while, but no.'

The first thing Videl did was run up to him, jump in the air, and kick him right in the face.

Then, Videl didn't know what happened. She had the upper hand in the fight, when all of a sudden, she got trapped in a Full-Nelson.

After the few minutes she was trapped, she heard somebody shout something. She didn't know who shouted or what it was, though.

Eventually, Videl elbowed her captor in the face and got set free. That's when she saw…

Saiyaman.

She walked up to him and yelled in his face.

"Why did you have to come here, huh? I didn't need your help!"

"But you looked like you were in trouble…"

"Well, I wasn't!"

"But why can't we fight alongside each other or help each other?"

'Because I can do bad all by myself. I don't need someone to mess things up with.'

"Because I don't need help and I don't need protection!"

Videl took a few more seconds to calm down and think of something else to say.

"Look, thanks for what you did. But, I didn't, nor will I ever need it. And…" Videl spoke more quietly this time so only she and him could hear her. "One day, whether you think it's gonna happen or not, I _will _find out who you are."

She walked away, confident that she got her point across.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day, Videl didn't talk to anyone. She was too annoyed, irritated, angry, and frustrated to say anything to anybody.<p>

Recently, no matter how much she tried, it seemed she was upstaged by someone. And it was always by someone who she couldn't possibly top.

It wasn't even about jealousy; it was about feeling pushed away and forgotten about. Videl didn't think she could feel that way, but she did.

That was ridiculous though, wasn't it? She was _Videl Satan._ No one just forgets about Videl Satan.

It still seemed to feel that way though…


	6. Blackmailed Again

Endings and Beginnings

A/N: Just gonna say that this isn't the best chapter I've ever written…

* * *

><p>*Chapter 6: Blackmailed Again...*<p>

-~*Videl*~-

Videl watched with confusion as her father started to go on and on about how much of a phony Goku, the former world champion was.

All she had done was bring him up once. He seemed to go on a rant about him.

"He's a magician, not a fighter! He doesn't use skill, no, he uses tricks and lights and fireworks to win his fights! He's a big sissy, and he could never defeat me! No one can beat the man that saved the world! Me! You listen to that, Goku! No one!"

He proceeded to laugh evilly.

Videl started to slowly back out of the room and ran off.

Once she had stopped running, she saw Lucella staring at her confusedly.

"Videl, why were you running like you've seen the Boogieman?"

"'Cause Dad's a lunatic."

"Huh?"

"I mentioned the guy who used to be the world champion, Goku, and he instantly started to talk about how he was better than him. If you listen, you can still hear his evil laughing."

Both girls went silent, and both heard their father's maniacal laughter.

"Are you _sure_ all you did was mention Goku?"

"Yeah I'm sure! He's just nuts!"

"Yeah… I don't believe you."

Videl slightly grunted. She knew Lucella believed her. She just purposely wanted annoy her.

* * *

><p>There was no way Videl was seeing what she was seeing. It was almost too good to be true.<p>

The Great Saiyaman, a thief?

"Well, well, it didn't take too long for you to show everyone who you really are, did it now Mr. Saiyaman?" Videl asked with a smirk.

"I know that it looks bad, Videl but it isn't! I have to bring this dinosaur back to its parents or this city will be in grave danger! I'm telling the truth!"

"As if! You knowing anything about the truth? Give me a break! You're another thief, just like the rest of them! Give that dinosaur back or I'll have to take him back myself! And you _won't_ like that!"

True to her word, Videl got in a stance and glared. Videl was so caught up in what she was doing that she didn't realize that Silver-Woman was standing on the sidewalk, watching them, not knowing what they were doing.

"Fine then, let's see what you're made of, big guy. Oops, I mean Great Saiyaman. Hahahaha!"

"You know that I'd never break the law, but this is a special situation!"

"Now I understand. So you think that you're special enough to disobey the law, huh? You obey it whenever it's convenient for you, but when you feel like breaking it, it's 'special' for you? Too bad for you, but _I _respect the law."

There was no way she was about to let someone do whatever they wanted because it was 'special.'

She jumped in the air, did a flip, and landed behind him. Somehow, she made Saiyaman, unwillingly, drop the dinosaur.

Videl was just loving every minute of this.

"You know, I'm glad you finally decided to be your true self. Honestly, ever since I met you, I wanted to kick your butt."

And she was not holding anything back, no matter how evil it sounded.

"Sheesh, you're so mean!"

"Don't you dare mock me!"

What did she do after that?

Why, attack him with a bunch of punches, of course. She couldn't land a hit on him, though.

Videl was getting annoyed at the fact that he wasn't even trying to hit her. And, just when she was about to land a hit, she got caught in a Full-Nelson.

After a few seconds, she managed to get out of it.

As soon as she got back to the ground, she started aiming punches again.

This was exactly what she had wanted for days: to be able to show just how strong she was again.

"The dinosaur is absolutely fine with its current owner!" Videl shouted.

"It's not! If we don't give him back, his parents are gonna come looking for him! Why can't you just believe me?!"

"Because the day I'll believe _you_ is the day I'll believe in the Easter Bunny!"

"I'm telling you the truth! Why do you have to be so stubborn?!"

Videl tried to kick Saiyaman, but he jumped in the air, away from her.

"Come on! You're not even trying to hit me!" She yelled. She grinned once a thought ran through her head.

"You know, when they take you to jail, they're gonna take that trashcan off of your head and see who you actually are."

That's when Silver-Woman jumped right in between the two and shouted at Videl.

"Look, could you stop your…um… whatever the heck this is that you're doing and realize that you have bigger issues to worry about than unmasking and holding personal grudges against him?!" she asked and pointed to Saiayaman.

Videl didn't know how to react to Silver-Woman's comment. She wanted to shout at her, but knew that it was pointless, because Silver-Woman was right.

Both girls turned her heads once she saw the dinosaur that they were fighting over yelling.

"What is he doing?" Videl asked, momentarily forgetting her aggressiveness and anger.

"He's calling for his parents!" Saiyaman answered.

Videl didn't _want_ to believe what he was saying this time, even though she did.

"I tried to tell you…" She heard him mutter.

That day, Videl saw a sight that she didn't think she'd ever see.

Dinosaurs flying over a city.

'I guess he _wasn't_ lying…'

She thought it was absolutely dumb when the police decided to shoot at them. As if that would solve anything.

"They just want their kid back! Don't shoot at them!" Saiyaman yelled.

Apparently he thought so, too.

"Didn't I tell you? He was stolen from his parents!"

Videl was in too much awe to even speak. So was Silver-Woman, since she was only staring up into the sky.

"See, Videl? They need help from us! You too, Silver-Woman!"

That caught her off-guard.

"Me too?"

"Yeah!"

Videl and Silver-Woman snapped themselves out of their shock and ran over to the police, telling them not to shoot. They actually listened to Silver-Woman too because she was only known for doing good things and no bad things.

Videl picked up the dinosaur, Chobi, and took him away from the man that kidnapped him, Mr. Musuka.

She heard Saiyaman trying to reason with them, which she thought was absolutely pointless.

"Um, Saiyaman?! I hope you realize that dinosaurs don't speak English!"

"I know that, Miss Videl, but I've known them for years, and they might recognize my voice!"

"That's not gonna work! Just show them your face! I promise I won't tell anyone!"

One of them started to fly towards Videl, so Saiyaman disappeared from sight and reappeared in front of her and pushed her down, keeping her safe.

Videl heard him trying to talk to the dinosaurs some more, but only really listened to his last sentence.

"It's me, Go…!"

Silver-Woman perked her head up and stared at him. Videl did the same.

"What?" He asked.

"You said your name was 'Go…' 'Go' what?" Silver-Woman asked.

"Yeah, 'Go' what? Don't act like you didn't say it!"

"Videl, this is unnecessary!"

"No it's not! Come on, just tell me your name! It's Gohan, isn't it?!"

Needless to say, he didn't tell either of them his name.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, after everything had been straightened out, Videl and Silver-Woman watched Saiyaman fly off. Videl was smiling, but she didn't even know why.<p>

"Who's Gohan?" Silver-Woman asked Videl. "Is he that tall kid with the black spiky hair and black eyes?"

"…yeah… How did you know that?"

"Oh…um… ways."

Videl raised an eyebrow, but didn't bother to question her. She just looked up at the sky and started smiling again.

'Saiyaman…'

Wait, why was she saying his name like that in her head?

* * *

><p>The next day, when Gohan was running to class and passed Videl, she casually said "good morning" to him, which caused him to stop.<p>

"Oh, hi Videl. I guess we're both late," he said quickly and started to walk away again.

"It's over, Gohan."

"What do you mean 'it's over'? Class just started a few seconds ago!"

"Forget that…"

"What are you-ow!" Gohan said when Videl ripped the bandage that was on his face off.

"Wow, what coincidence. Just yesterday I saw Saiyaman get scratched in that same spot! Ha, you can stop acting like I don't know! _You're _the Great Saiyaman!"

Videl didn't know what Gohan was thinking of that moment, but he had the most panic-stricken face she had ever seen on anyone.

"I don't believe this! The Great Saiyaman's identity is public knowledge!"

"I wouldn't say 'public knowledge' since I'm the only person that knows…"

'For now…'

"The public does have a right to know," Videl said. "I could probably have a press conference…"

"Videl, please don't tell everybody! I only keep who I am a secret so that no one bothers my family! Please don't tell anyone!"

"Do you _really_ mean that?"

"Of course I mean that! I wouldn't lie even more!"

"Wait… you're the Gold Fighter, too, aren't you?"

"No!"

"But can I believe _that?"_

"Yeah! He has _blond hair!"_

"True, true. And he's handsomer than you, too. Hmm…I believe you."

"Could you keep this just between us two?"

"Only if you do something for me… Alright. If you fight in the World martial Art Tournament, I won't tell anybody. What do you think?"

"You want me to enter the tournament?"

"Yeah. I'm entering, too, and so is Lucella, but it'll be an even sweeter victory for me if I know that someone as strong as you will be entering. My dad told me that someone named Goku won before he did. The funny thing is that I found out that he has a son named Gohan. Of course, from that I figured out that you're his son. Am I wrong?"

"Well… no…"

"Ha! I knew it. You really need to improve your lying skills. But, this is gonna be amazing! The former champion and current champion's kids fighting against each other? Wouldn't that be amazing?"

"No, if you want to do something difficult, why don't we go out on a date?" Gohan asked, not knowing that wasn't something he was supposed to say.

"You better not be too scared to fight. Remember, if you do, your secret gets blabbed to everyone…"

"Videl, you would actually do that?"

"Of course I would. I don't lie. Besides, everyone can get used to being famous after a while…"

"But, Videl…!"

Videl smirked.

"Watch me."

"Fine, fine. I'll enter the tournament."

"Why the sad face? This is gonna be awesome! Trust me, it'd be way better than going out on a dumb date… oh… and another thing… but I want you to teach me and Lucella how to fly. That's not too much to ask for, right?"

"Um, no..."

"Great! I'll see you later!" Videl said and walked off happily.

She finally knew why Gohan was so strange, who the Great Saiyaman was, _and_ was promised to be taught how to fly in one day? Absolutely nothing could top that!

It was the best day of Videl's life.


	7. True Identities

Endings and Beginnings

A/N: To those who dislike the pace of this story and question its difference from canon…

I already know that it's going slow. It's _supposed_ to go at this pace. But you can't judge whether or not it's going to be different from canon by_ the first six chapters._ A story that starts around this point and continues on into the Majin Buu Saga is gonna be long.

Technically, there _already is_ a major difference to canon, but it hasn't been revealed yet. In chapter 1 and chapter 2 I hinted to it twice, and once in chapter 4, but I don't think anyone would find out what it is just from that. Shoot, you might even say that the difference is cliché and has been done a thousand times already, but I've never even seen a story with this difference in my life.

And, I've been debating with myself constantly on whether or not I'm gonna put Majin Buu in the story or not. But this story is how the sagas would go with my changes, so, Majin Buu is gonna be in it. I'm not that much of a fan of Buu myself, but I really want to see the changes that I already know are gonna happen if he's in the story.

_Trust me_, it's gonna be different from canon. I guarantee you _100 percent _that it's gonna be different. You just have to be patient. You aren't alone; I'm not a patient person, either. I mean, even _I _want to get to the next two or three chapters already!

Oh, and to those who think Lucella is Silver-Woman… well, I'm just not gonna say anything about that. You'll find out _pretty_ soon.

And I did not mean to go this long without updating.

* * *

><p>*Chapter 7: True Identities*<p>

-~*Lucella*~-

"How am I supposed to not tell anyone? I have to tell _somebody!"_ Lucella heard Videl say to herself as Lucella walked into Videl's room.

"Not tell anyone what?"

Videl jumped and turned around.

"Don't do that!"

"You didn't answer my question…" Lucella said and slowly walked closer to Videl.

"What question?" Videl asked, trying to act like she didn't remember.

"Videl, stop it. I only asked you one question; now answer it."

"But… how am I supposed to tell you what I'm not supposed to tell people if I can't tell anyone?"

"You have a point… but you know I don't tell people anything!"

"I can't tell you…"

"Videl!"

"No! I'm not telling you!"

"_Videl!"_

"That's not gonna work, Lucella!"

"_VIDEL!"_

"NO!"

Lucella tried to think of what else she could do that would get on Videl's last nerve.

"_VI!"_

"ALRIGHT! But you have to _swear_ that you won't tell anybody!"

"I swear, just tell me already!"

"Okay! Now listen," Videl looked around, even though they were the only ones in her room. "I know who the Great Saiyaman is."

"You do? You _actually _know?"

"Duh! That's what I just said!"

"Who is he?"

"…Gohan."

"_What?_ Are you joking with me?"

"Why would I be joking with you?"

"'Cause Gohan's all quiet and shy and Saiyaman's… well… out there."

"Well… that's why they call it an _alter_-ego."

"But that… I mean… I don't…" Lucella couldn't speak in full sentences for a moment.

"Oh, and you should thank me for finding out who he is."

"Why?"

"'Cause I told Gohan that if he doesn't teach me and you how to fly, I was gonna tell people."

"You blackmailed that poor boy? Actually, that's kind of clever…"

"And that's not it. I told him that he also has to enter the World Martial Arts Tournament." Videl said with a smirk.

"And you made him do that, too?"

"Yeah! Come on, he's Son Goku's son! He's probably a fighter!"

"He's Son Goku's son, too? Sheesh, what else is he? The Gold Fighter?"

"Actually, no. But I'm starting to doubt that…"

Lucella crossed her arms and shook her head.

"You kind of broke the deal by telling me."

"You wouldn't stop yelling at me to tell you!"

"Alright, alright. No need to yell…"

Videl rolled her eyes at her sister.

"You better not tell anyone."

"Who do I even have to tell?"

"Erasa, Sharpner, Dad..."

"I won't tell Erasa. And I definitely wouldn't tell Sharpner. I don't tell Dad secret stuff anyway, so… yeah. I'll keep my mouth shut."

"You better..."

Why did Videl think Lucella was going to tell someone? She wasn't one of those blabbermouths or gossip girls.

Videl could definitely trust Lucella.

At least that's what Lucella thought…

* * *

><p>-~*Gohan*~-<p>

"So, you mean to tell me that you got blackmailed by_ another_ girl?"Bulma asked, raising an eyebrow and tilting her head in confusion.

"Yeah…" Gohan said shamefully and sighed.

"…how? How does that happen _twice? _I mean, wouldn't you learn _the first time?"_

"In my defense, she wouldn't stop asking me. At some point, it went from asking to demanding."

"But I still don't get it… you sound like a blackmail magnet."

"I know, Bulma. You don't have to rub it in."

It wasn't _his _fault that Videl was stubborn and never gave up ever.

"You know, I don't think what she's making you do is _that_ bad."

Trunks, who was near them, listened to their conversation with interest.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah I'm serious! Think of all the other cruel things she could be making you do…" Bulma said and looked up at the ceiling in thought. Gohan did the same.

They both cringed seconds later.

"Okay, let's not think about that. But I still don't think what she's making you do is all that bad."

"I still think it is… but, now I don't know what to do since the World Martial Arts Tournament doesn't allow head protection.."

"Huh… ya got me wondering, too," Bulma said.

"Videl _did_ brutally insult me about it, so I guess it didn't look that good in the first place."

"I can see why she said that," Trunks commented.

Bulma was so deep in thought that she didn't even realize he said anything.

"Maybe I can come up with something…"

* * *

><p>And she indeed came up with something.<p>

"You like it?" Bulma asked Gohan.

"Like it? No, I love it! What do you think, Trunks?"

"…It's awesome," Trunks said sarcastically.

Bulma grinned, feeling as though she had stylist-level fashion sense.

"Gohan, I'm sure you'll win!"

"And just why are you sure _he'll_ win?" A voice asked.

Everyone in the room turned to see Vegeta.

"If _I _wasn't entering, I could see why. But that's not the case."

Gohan and Bulma looked at Vegeta confusedly.

"Vegeta, what are you rambling on about?" she asked.

"You see, since he's been wasting his time doing normal human activities, I've been training nonstop."

"And here we go again…" Bulma muttered, knowing exactly what Vegeta was about to say.

"And I'm not going to just sit here and let him win when I could obviously beat him, so I'm entering. I'll show him what a true warrior is."

"Yeah, because that's the number one priority in life," Bulma said sarcastically. "Gosh, why is that all you ever talk about?"

Trunks on the other hand was completely excited at the idea of seeing two people as strong as Gohan and his father fight each other.

"Vegeta's entering? I should too!" Another voice said. But that time, there was nobody else in the room, which slightly freaked everyone out for a second.

They all looked up to where the voice seemed to come from, which was… the sky.

"Are there people trapped in the walls or something?" Trunks asked.

"Gohan?" the voice spoke again.

"Dad?" Gohan asked.

"Is that…?" Bulma asked herself.

"That's Kakarot," Vegeta answered her, barely surprised.

"That is you, isn't it?!" Gohan asked excitedly.

Trunks was extremely confused and upset at the same time. Why was no else freaked out by the fact that strange voices were talking from the walls?

"Yeah, it's me, Gohan. And Trunks… I know you've been lying to Gohan about his costume." The voice, who apparently was Goku, said.

"You're coming back to fight in the tournament?" Bulma asked.

"That's right. Since I've done so many good things, I can come back for a whole day. I can't wait to see you guys!"

Right after he heard that, Gohan started to cheer.

"I think he's going crazy, Dad," Trunks whispered to Vegeta.

"No, he's perfectly sane. His father's coming back for one day," Vegeta explained. "And even I'm excited that I'll have another chance to beat you, Kakarot."

"Maybe if you're lucky, Vegeta," Goku replied with a grin.

"Lucky? I don't need something as pathetic as luck to take you down."

"Oh, we'll see about that…"

"Hey, Gohan, you should tell everybody at Master Roshi's place!" Bulma suggested.

"That's a great idea, Bulma! Vegeta, you should get a costume like mine so you don't draw attention to yourself," Gohan said.

Vegeta instantly protested.

"What?! No way would I ever be caught _dead_ in something like that!"

Gohan crossed his arms.

'He's just jealous…'

* * *

><p>As Gohan was flying off, from far away, he saw a tall, dark figure standing on the edge of a building. At first, he couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman. Then, he could see that the person had a feminine physique and… an upwards ponytail?<p>

Yeah, that was Silver-Woman.

She appeared to be staring right at him, as if she wanted something from him. So, he stopped right in front of her.

She had her arms crossed, and had what Gohan thought was a smirk on her face. He wasn't too sure since she always had a mask that covered her entire face.

"Hey Gohan…" She said.

"Hey Silver-Woman… why were you-wait! I mean-"

Gohan realized rather late that she had tricked him. She started to laugh.

"I thought that would be just a little easy, but not that easy!"

Was this seriously happening _again?_

"Silver-Woman, _please_ don't-"

"Relax, I'm not gonna tell anybody."

"Oh... so... you just wanted to know?"

"No, I didn't just do that for no reason…"

Gohan tried to slowly fly away.

"Wait! I can't be evil like that! …You know how I found out you're… you?"

"Uh… no, I don't know."

"Well, I was the girl with the wavy black hair that was staring at you! Remember?"

"The girl with the wavy black hair… who was staring at me… that's not ringing a bell..."

"You don't remember how right after that fire, I saw you sneaking around?"

"Wait…that …that was _you?_"

She simply nodded. "I wasn't gonna tell you who I was, but… I couldn't do that."

"Oh… well…_why did you trick me like that?!"_

"Because… I want you to teach me how to fly, and I knew you weren't gonna teach me unless I had something to blackmail you with..."

'Why is every girl in this city obsessed with blackmail?'

"…But I couldn't go through with it, so I told you who I am. But… _please _teach me!"

Gohan thought she was insane for even thinking he would do that. _But_ he didn't want to say no after she started begging.

'And why are she and Videl obsessed with learning how to fly?'

"Wait a minute; I thought you knew how to fly already!"

"Yeah, with telekinesis. But for some reason, that only works for like thirty seconds before it gets really, really tiring." Silver-Woman said.

"Sure it does…"

"No, I'm serious!"

"…alright, fine… I'll do it."

"Great! I'll see you later!" she said.

"Wait, what's _your_ name?"Gohan asked.

"It's…" she sighed. "Gosha."

"Gosha?" Gohan asked, somewhat surprised. He'd never heard _that_ one before.

"Yeah… don't ask, 'cause even I don't know. Well… bye," she said and jumped off of the building.

"…What did I just do?" Gohan asked himself.

Now he had to teach _three_ girls how to fly. He sighed and slowly continued flying.

That's when he realized that Silver - I mean, _Gosha, _wasn't as cool and mysterious as she pretended to be. In fact, she was pretty socially awkward. _And_ a bit of a hot mess.

That was the only good thing Gohan could see in what just happened.

* * *

><p>After he had told Krillin, Android 18, and Piccolo about Goku coming back for the tournament (and they all told him that they were entering), all Gohan had to do was…<p>

…get permission from Chi-Chi to enter the tournament.

He thought it was funny that a superhero needed permission from his mommy to do something as simple as fight in a tournament.

That night, after he told her about Goku coming back, he said as quietly to her as he could…

"And I was hoping I could get your permission to compete in the tournament and miss some days of school to trai-"

"What?! _Miss days of school?! _No way will I let you do that! Days turn into weeks, weeks turn into months, months turn into years, and then you'll become a thug! And then you'll end up becoming one those thug rappers! And worse than that, you'll-"

"But _Mom, _the prize is ten million zeni!"

Chi-Chi stopped her yelling for a minute, and seemed to calm down. Then, she started screaming again.

"Did you say ten million zeni?! Well, in that case, of course you can!"

'YES! That went way easier than I thought it would!'

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah… if you felt that was kinda rushed and wacky, it was a little rushed and wacky. But more things will be further, _further_ explained in the next two to three chapters, so don't go judging things or making assumptions just yet.


	8. Abnormality Pt 2 & Gohan's Flight School

Endings and Beginnings

A/N: Just gonna say a few things:

1. I've decided that from now on, I'm putting a little thingy at the beginning of each chapter to show whether it's my version of an episode, or a chapter in between episodes, and when it takes place.

2. Just like how Videl = Devil, Lucella = Lucifer. But you probably figured that out already.

3. As for Gosha's name, it's not a pun or anything, I just made it up. I feel like if you use names that you make up that sound like they belong in DBZ or real names that sound like they could fit in DBZ, then it's okay to use. Not normal, common names like Brittany, Allison, or Maddie (seriously, you won't believe how many people on DeviantArt or this very website give their OCs names like this).

4. Lucella is older than Videl. Gosha is older than them both (by a few months, not years.)

5. The beginning of this chapter is a major, _major_ hint to what the major thing that makes this story different than canon is. But I'm not gonna say _anything_ and let you try to guess for yourselves. (It'll probably be obvious to some of you. But don't go saying what it is!)

6. I'm making chapter versions of these movies (in this order): _Broly - Second Coming, Fusion Reborn, _and _Wrath of the Dragon. _I'm not doing _Bio-Broly_ 'cause it seems as though nearly everyone dislikes it and I don't think Broly is worthy enough to appear twice in this story.

7. Does anyone else think that the entire world of DBZ speaks one language? I do. I feel like every person learns English first (or whatever language the version you watch is in) and they speak other languages… just 'cause.

8. I'm combining episodes 206 and 207 into one chapter. Why? It seems… better that way than having two separate chapters for it.

9. Did you know that 17's name is Lapis, 18's is Lazuli (like the gemstone), Goku's mother's name is Gine, and Videl's mother's name is Miguel? All we need now is Chi-Chi's mother's name and Vegeta's mother's name. (Oh god, what if it was Vegeta?)

10. I combined Lazuli and Azula (from Avatar: The Last Airbender) to get Lazula, which is half of my pen name.

11. It took so long to make this chapter 'cause I got Dragon ball Xenoverse and... yeah.

12. Any blatant complaining that isn't constructive criticism about the chapter will be ignored.

12. This chapter is like 3,000 something words long. Be warned: it's the longest one yet.

* * *

><p>*Chapter 8: Abnormality Pt 2 and Gohan's Flight School*<p>

*Timeline placement: Episode 206 and 207*

-~*Videl*~-

Videl was standing in front of a mirror in her house, examining herself. Something about her felt… off. She felt more energized and stronger than she should've been. Videl couldn't _see_ a difference, but she knew that _internally_, something was different.

Now staring at her face, Videl grunted in frustration.

'I know! Maybe there's something different about me on the outside, but I just can't see it!'

"Lucella!" She shouted.

"What?" Lucella shouted back, equally as loud.

"Come here!"

"Why?"

"Just come here!"

A few seconds later, Lucella was at Videl's side.

"What?" she asked.

"Do I look different to you?" Videl asked and faced her sister.

"Hmm… do you _want _to look different?"

"Lucella, I'm being serious! Do I look different?"

Lucella took a few seconds to examine Videl.

"You don't _look _different… but you are giving off a... different and sort of weird vibe."

"I knew it! What the heck is wrong with me?" Videl asked rhetorically, now staring at herself in the mirror again.

"Well, that's a long list…"

Videl glared at her twin.

"I didn't need your commentary, Lucella."

Lucella grinned and rolled her eyes.

Videl looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Lucella stopped grinning and looked at Videl confusedly.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"No, no, you just… you're…"

"I'm what?"

"You're…" Videl had too many thoughts in her head to finish her sentence.

"Spit it out!"

"You're giving off a weird vibe, too!"

"Huh? Why would I be giving off a weird vibe?"

"I don't know! Why am _I _giving off one in the first place?"

"Touché, Videl. Touché."

The two girls stared at the mirror. Even their _reflections_ seemed off.

To Videl, the vibe Lucella was giving off seemed _awfully _familiar. In fact, it was _extremely _familiar.

But she couldn't remember who she felt it from, no matter how hard she tried to.

* * *

><p>"Alright, I know it probably won't help us at all, but I Googled 'strange vibes coming from twins' on my phone," Lucella said to Videl.<p>

"What'd you get?" Videl asked curiously.

"Well… I got some comic book character named 'Dr. Strange,' 'what to do when you're expecting twins,'" Lucella looked at her phone confusedly, but quickly shook it off, "and Kendrick Lamar's 'Don't Kill My Vibe' song. So, I basically got absolutely nothing."

Videl grunted quietly.

"Of course Google had to go and get search results based on the words separately."

"Maybe if I just type 'strange vibes' something else will come up…" Lucella said and typed that phrase into the search bar.

"What came up this time?"

"Just a bunch of stupid results about psychics and fortunetellers. You know what? Google's useless for this."

Videl stared at the wall in silence and in deep thought.

"Maybe we're crazy," Videl said.

"Huh?" Lucella asked.

"I said 'maybe we're crazy.' You know, maybe we're just going mentally insane. Or maybe we're paranoid."

Lucella laughed.

"Videl, if we were going insane, I think we'd know."

"But what about the people who do go insane and don't know? Huh? What about them? They _think _they're normal, when really, they aren't. We could be two of those people."

Lucella stood up and put her hands on Videl's shoulders.

"We're. Not. Crazy. Insane. Or paranoid." she said, shaking Videl at every sentence. "Snap out of it."

Videl blinked a few times.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right."

Once again, the sisters sat in silence.

"Hey, I just remembered! Gohan's supposed to give us flying lessons!"Videl said.

"That's today?"

"Well, I never said when he had to teach us, so… yeah, I guess today."

"Wait, how are you gonna find him?"

"I found out where he lives in school."

"Oh. That's not stalker-y at all…" Lucella muttered under her breath.

"What?" Videl asked.

"Nothing," Lucella said quickly.

"Anyway… you wanna do the whole flying thing today?"

"Uh… sure, I guess. But I gotta change my clothes. I'm pretty sure flats and skirts don't go well with flying," Lucella said and walked off to her room.

* * *

><p>-~*Gohan*~-<p>

When Videl and Lucella had gotten to Gohan's house, they were greeted by Chi-Chi telling them that Gohan was "busy." Chi-Chi and Videl started to argue with each other (while Lucella stood there with her arms crossed, glaring at Videl) until Gohan and Goten came over to them.

Once Videl saw Gohan, she directed her anger and annoyance at him.

"You didn't actually think you could weasel your way out of teaching us to fly, did you?" Videl asked Gohan.

He had momentarily forgotten about their deal, and she accused him of trying not to do it.

"N-No! I just forgot; that's all!" He said nervously.

Even though Videl was only up to Gohan's stomach, she still intimidated (and slightly scared) him.

Just then, a girl slowly floated down from the sky near them. At first, Gohan had no clue who she was, since he had never seen her face before. He sensed her energy and realized that it was Gosha.

"…Who's she?" Videl asked and pointed.

Gosha widened her eyes at seeing Videl and Lucella.

"You didn't tell me that they were gonna be here! Who am I supposed to say that I am?! I can't just outright tell Videl!" she said to Gohan quietly.

"Uh… are you sure you can't tell her?" he asked.

"Yes I'm sure! Wait…please don't tell me you let her find out who you are."

"She did…" Gohan said sheepishly.

Gosha slapped her forehead.

"Ahem! Who is she?" Videl asked again.

"Just… just… just tell her who I am! She's gonna find out even if you don't tell her since she saw me flying."

Gohan turned to Videl and spoke.

"Videl… this is Silver-Woman, whose real name is Gosha."

"What? You mean to tell me that she's Silver-Woman?" Videl asked.

Gohan nodded.

Videl walked up to her.

"Can I help you?" Gosha asked sarcastically, putting her fists on her hips and bending down so she was at eye-level with Videl.

"But… you can't be Silver-Woman," Videl said.

"Why not? I'm tall, I have black hair, and I have the same body type as her- wait a minute, why am I explaining the obvious to you?"

"But you have an accent that's like… a Puerto Rican one mixed with some of a New York accent. She has an accent like mine's and Gohan's and most other people in Satan City. And your hair's wavy, while hers is almost straight."

"I put on a fake accent 'cause I'm pretty sure I'm the only person in Satan City with that kind of accent, and people would find out who I am _pretty _quickly. And every time you saw me as her, I had my hair straightened. It's naturally the way it is now."

"…oh." Videl said simply.

Gohan didn't even notice that Gosha spoke with a different kind of accent. He realized that when she said "tall," she said it with a New York type of accent, but everything else was spoken with a Puerto Rican accent. He assumed that she said words like "small, all, dog, fall, and caught" with a New York accent, too.

Gohan took a moment to examine her. She was wearing a white tank top, solid blue baggy gi pants, and white boots with a red border. Each boot had a black lace around it. She had light brown eyes, and her skin was a light-beige tone.

She had a thin gold necklace around her neck, a thick, gold bracelet on each wrist, large, gold bamboo earrings, a gold, big face watch on her left wrist, and white, fingerless gloves. Her hair was loose, wavy, and on the left side in the front, it was slightly lifted up.

(A/N: You ever see how Valese's hair is kinda lifted up on the left side? Well, that's what I mean.)

Gohan thought she had overdone it with the jewelry a little, but didn't say anything about it. He looked over at Lucella, whose outfit was nearly the same as Videl's.

She had on a short sleeved a solid sky blue baggy shirt, white shorts, blue boots with yellow socks, and white fingerless gloves.

'I wonder why they'd choose to dress the same if twins normally hate that…'

"Hey, are we gonna start this thing or what?" Lucella asked after being silent for a while.

"Um… I guess we are," Gohan said.

* * *

><p>"I've never taught anyone how to fly before, but it can't be all that difficult, right? Right." Gohan said.<p>

Videl, Lucella, Gosha, and Goten all stayed silent and waited for Gohan to continue.

"Flying is pretty simple. Basically, all you do is take your energy and push it out underneath you."

That was simple enough for them to understand, right?

Wrong.

Gosha and Lucella twisted their faces up in confusion.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Videl asked. "What the heck is this 'energy?'"

"Well… it's… um… it's like that… power that you can feel inside of your body-"

"Who do you think you are to be talking about _my body?!_" Videl asked sassily.

Gohan could see that this was going to be extremely far from easy. For one thing, Gosha and Lucella looked even more confused than they originally were, and Videl didn't seem as though she wasn't trying to understand.

Goten seemed to be amused by this, though. Seeing that Gohan was getting nowhere with his explanations, he decided to just show them what energy was.

"It's this," Goten said before outstretching his hand and creating a yellow blast. He shot it and it hit a small hill. The collision created a strong breeze.

Videl, Lucella, and Gosha widened their eyes at what they saw.

"I get it now…" Videl muttered.

"If you don't call it energy, then what _do _you call it?" Gohan asked.

"Uh…" was all Videl could manage to get out.

"I guess… it's a trick?" Lucella half stated and half asked.

"I've never even seen that before in my life," Gosha said.

"Well, it's definitely not a trick. We're not trying to trick you..."

"Well I've never even seen it before, alright?!" Videl yelled. She calmed herself down a few seconds later.

"So… you can't fly…" Gosha began.

"…unless you have the energy to do it?" Lucella finished.

"Yeah, but everyone has energy. All you have to do is find it and bring it out." Gohan said.

Videl smiled.

"That doesn't sound hard at all!"

"Yeah, it really doesn't," Gosha agreed.

They didn't know how wrong they were.

* * *

><p>"I'll show you slowly so you can watch," Gohan said.<p>

Lucella, Gosha, and Videl were now extremely interested. Videl seemed to be interested the most out of the three.

Gohan placed his hands near each other, but not close enough to the point where they were touching.

"Before you do anything else, you have to be completely relaxed," Gohan began. "Then, you have to listen to your body."

Gosha raised an eyebrow, but continued to listen.

"You'll start to feel a sort of… pull," he continued. "And then, you just let it out."

Seconds later, a yellow ki ball formed between Gohan's hands.

Videl was amazed at what she saw, and looked closely.

"That's so cool…" Lucella muttered.

Gohan let the ball of energy disappear.

"Now you guys try it," he said with a smile.

All three girls stared at their hands, not sure of what to do.

"Uh…" Gosha muttered.

Videl repeated Gohan's actions and put her hands close to each other like he did. Gosha and Lucella looked over to her and did the same.

-~*Videl*~-

At first, Videl did what Gohan had told her to and relaxed. She tried to keep her hands steady, but they kept twitching. She ignored it and continued to focus on her current task.

Soon, she started to get impatient, and was visibly trying too hard to bring her energy out.

Lucella and Gosha were close to doing the same thing that she was doing, but tried to stay patient.

"Videl, it's never gonna work if you do it like that!" Gohan said.

"…it's not working at all!" she complained.

"It'll work if you stay patient and relax, then it'll work!"

Videl calmed herself down and tried her best to be patient.

'Patience is not something I have a lot of,' she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>After a long while with no success, the four decided to take a break and eat some food that Chi-Chi made with Chi-Chi and Goten.<p>

Videl had mentioned one thing about her house, which caused Chi-Chi to ask all sorts of questions about it. Videl stated that she had a cook and somewhere around fifty rooms in her house as if it were no big deal.

Chi-Chi was surprised and dumbfounded all at once. Then, she turned to Gohan and asked him a question he didn't think he'd ever hear or even _want_ to hear.

"You're going to marry this girl?!"

Gohan spit out all of the food that was in his mouth upon hearing this.

"Wouldn't that make Videl my sister?" Goten asked excitedly.

"I don't even know what you're talking about!" Gohan shouted frantically. "Marry her?! I just met her!"

Lucella and Gosha both put a hand over their mouths so they wouldn't laugh. They glanced at each other, which only made them laugh harder.

* * *

><p>Later on, Videl, Lucella, and Gosha tried once again to bring out their energy.<p>

'Alright. I can do this. No, I _will _do this,' Videl told herself.

Videl put her hands the same way she had them before and focused.

After what seemed like forever, Videl could see her hands start to glow. She didn't let that break her concentration, though. She was so focused that she didn't even hear that Gohan cheered her on.

A few seconds after, a yellow ki ball formed in Videl's hands. She widened her eyes at her accomplishment.

'Yes! Ha! I did it!'

All of a sudden, she felt all of the energy she had drain away, and had to stop just so she wouldn't pass out.

She looked over at Lucella, who was still struggling. A few minutes later, Lucella managed to create a small ki ball in her hands. It only lasted for about three seconds.

Even after thirty minutes, Gosha still had no success. Videl could see that Gosha seemed ready to give up until her hands started to glow, and a small ki ball appeared in between amount of time that she maintained the ki ball in between her hands was the shortest. It only lasted for a quick second.

"Great, all three of us are done!" Videl shouted and stood up. "Let's move on to flying!"she said to Gohan.

"Calm down, Videl! You have to actually learn how to control it before you can even begin flying."

Videl slumped her shoulders and pouted.

"This takes too long! Why are there so many instructions?!"

Gohan laughed at Videl's complaint.

* * *

><p>Once they had gotten used to controlling their energy, Videl, Lucella, and Gosha attempted flight, along with Goten.<p>

The three girls stood up straight, while Goten, who didn't seem to get the memo, jumped up and down until Gohan corrected him.

Soon after he was corrected, he managed to float in the air.

'….You've got to be kidding me…'

"Showoff," she heard Gosha mutter.

Goten started to move around in the air.

Videl clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. She never thought she'd be jealous of a seven-year-old kid.

'How can _he _do it but I can't?'

…And then Goten fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like ages, Videl started to feel the air around her blow. Her hair and her clothes started to blow around, and she managed to levitate in the air. It lasted for a few seconds until she slowly floated back down to the ground.<p>

Soon after, the same happened to Lucella, and eventually, Gosha.

"That was awesome! No one gets it right on the first try!" Gohan said.

"…You sure about that?" Lucella asked and directed her eyes up at Goten, who was flying around in the air at a fast speed.

"Uh... well, _most _people don't."

Videl stayed quiet and thought for a moment.

"We'll be back tomorrow." She stated without Lucella's input. Since Lucella didn't say anything, Videl assumed that she agreed.

"Huh? Why? I already taught you how to fly!" Gohan said.

"Oh, come on. I know there's got to be more to it than that," she said. "Or… do you not like me being here?" Videl asked, knowing what the answer probably was.

"N-No, I do like you being here, it's just-!"

"Alright, then we'll come back tomorrow," Videl declared sternly.

She took out a capsule which turned into her plane.

"Uh… Videl?" Gohan asked.

"What?"

"I was thinking… your hair… it might be better short."

Videl genuinely thought about what he said and looked at one of the pigtails resting on her shoulder. She blushed and smiled.

"So… you like short hair on girls?" she asked.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that. I was just saying that it would better since when you fight it wouldn't get in your face or get caught on anything…"

That wasn't what Videl wanted to hear. Lucella could tell that she was about to yell at Gohan.

"THEN WHY WOULD YOU EVEN SAY THAT?! JUST STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS!"

Lucella mouthed "sorry" to Gohan before she and Videl left.

* * *

><p>Videl thought that Gohan must've been out of his mind. Cut her hair short? After seventeen years of letting it grow out and styling it and putting all sorts of effort into it, just cut it off? No one could do that!<p>

Or could they?

Was he really that crazy to suggest that? After all, a lot of people _do _look good with short hair. But… there are people who _don't _look good with short hair.

Though, it wouldn't get in the way while she was fighting.

These were all of the thoughts going through her head as she stood in front of the bathroom mirror, at night, while everyone else was asleep, a pair of scissors in her hand, trying to decide whether or not to cut it. She had even taken her hair out of pigtails so she could see how it looked loose and make a decision.

"…No way! That's not gonna happen! I am not getting rid of it like that!" She said to herself.

'But getting a new look every once in a while isn't so bad. And I'll look different than Lucella. And Gohan might like it…'

"Wait, what? I'm not trying to impress him!"

'Or am I…?'

"Arrgh! No, I'm not! Why am I even arguing with myself?!"

Videl stared at herself closely.

"I… I'm gonna do it."

She put the scissors right at her shoulder and…

_Snip!_

She looked at her shoulder length hair, smiled, and cut it even shorter.

Videl looked at the final product and grinned.

'Lucella and Gohan are sure gonna be in for a surprise tomorrow!'

* * *

><p>-~*Gohan*~-<p>

When Gohan saw Videl the next day with shorter hair and a different outfit, he didn't even understand anything anymore.

If she yelled at him for suggesting that she cut her hair short, _why in the world would she go through with it anyway?_

Goten, who was next to him, didn't even know that it was Videl.

"Who's she?" he asked confusedly.

"That's… that's Videl, Goten."

Gohan could see Lucella, who was behind Videl, put her hand to her forehead, presumably because of Videl.

Why… why did Videl like to be so confusing?


End file.
